


Agents of SHIELD: The Eternity Cycle

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of SHIELD: The EXILES Saga [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Gen, having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: Things are settling in for the Agents of SHIELD. The agency is back to full strength and legitimacy, with Director Fury back in charge. Daisy and Scott are expecting a child. Skye and her Jas are getting used to life on their new home.A message from another agency comes in, asking for some consulation on an 0-8-4.Little does anyone know, what goes around... comes around.(setting: April 2020)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct Storyline follow up to "Operation Exiles"

April 2020.

 

“One of these days I swear she’s gonna get it.” Scott murmured to himself, walking forward to Zephyr Zero’s cockpit.

“SKYE!” He yelled as he entered. His partner of roughly the last two years didn’t notice and continued to sing along to the Taylor Swift song on her phone while flying the plane.

Scott responded to being ignored by reaching around and yanking her earbuds out.

“Ow!” She yelled “Scott, what the fuck?”

“Skye…” Scott began, trying not to scream “What have I told you four times in the past ten hours?”

“Don’t touch the yoke above Mach one unless you are making control inputs, the FBW is over sensitive and the part you need to fix it is on backorder.” Skye repeated to the senior agent.

 “Yeah… Now, I know you like to sing along to music. And I know how much you love Taylor…”

Skye was about to start gushing about her love for the pop princess for the thousandth time, to which Scott let out a growl, silencing her before she could start.

Scott continued “And I know when you’re driving you tend to beat on the steering wheel while you do so. You can’t do that with a plane, especially this one.”

Skye looked up at her partner and realized he’d been taking a shower. He was naked except for a towel around his waist and still had shampoo in his hair. He also had a few bruises.

“I was causing you to go bouncing all over the place in the shower, wasn’t I?”

“Yes. Yes you were. At this point I think I can tell which song you were listening to by the pattern of movement. Let me guess, “Shake it off?”

She nodded.

“When she says ‘This sick beat’, she doesn’t mean beat on the nearest object…”

 Scott switched on the auto pilot “I’m going to go finish up and then shave. I’d like to do it without slitting my own throat. If you must move the controls, press the mic trigger so I have at the very least a little warning.”

Scott returned to the bathroom and washed off what was left.

He had just finished shaving when the tablet on the counter started to ring. He tapped on it twice, and a section of the bathroom mirror gave way to a familiar face.

“Hey babe, what’s up?”

“Oh, not much.” Daisy said “Can’t a girl just want to talk to her husband for a second.”

Scott looked down at the ring on his finger. Just about four months had passed at that point since they’d gotten married.

 “Jemma and Jas are coming over and they want to take me to go look at a few places. I’m just… I’m not so sure about this. I mean… Queens? Really?”

“Daisy, honey… I told you. The property taxes in Nassau are murder. I also like the idea of idea of raising independent children who can go places on their own and not need to be driven everywhere when the buses stop running for the night. Besides, I’m from Queens. I had a yard to play in as a kid and still it was only a few blocks walk to the subway. And a Long Island Rail Road monthly can easily cost three to four times as much as a monthly on the subway. Plus, it would be so much easier able to dump them on my folks or their Aunt Skye and Aunt Jas when we’re ‘busy.”

“Don’t talk about our daughter that way…”

“You know what I mean…”

“Speaking of that sister of mine… How’s our newly minted pilot doing?”

“On this trip, better. I’ve only had to restrain myself from killing her four times so far, the last of which was only a few minutes ago. ”

Daisy chuckled. “Pounding on the wheel?”

“One of these days she’s gonna do that and get a face full of airbag. I’ll give you a call later once we’re on the ground in Sydney. Love you.”

Daisy held her tablet lower to show her extremely pregnant stomach.

“Say hi to daddy! Say hi.” She said playfully, talking to their still unborn daughter. “Say hi to Toni.” She said, now talking to her husband.

Scott rolled his eyes but did as she asked “Hi Toni. Hi sweetie. Daddy loves you very much.”

“Oh… I think she heard you, I just felt a kick…” She looked down at her abdomen “Antoinette Melinda Johnson-Riley, are you kicking your mommy? You better stop that young lady or you’re going to be in big trouble!”

 Daisy had insisted on naming her first child after her late friend, Agent Triplet, something she’d thought about doing for a while. Since they were having a girl, “Antoine” had morphed into “Antoinette” or, as Daisy had come to call her, “Toni” for short. She also decided to honor Agent May, the woman who was the closest thing to a mother Daisy had ever really had, with her daughter’s middle name.

 “Promise me you’ll be here when she’s born. I don’t want a repeat of Sprout and Scotty” referring to Skye and Jas’ children, their namesake niece and nephew. “I want you there.”

“That was no one’s fault but Mysiri.”

At this point, Daisy heard the door of their apartment unlock, followed by two little voices calling for their Aunt Daisy. This signaled the arrival of her sister-in-law, Skye’s wife Jas.  

Jas, unlike Jemma, had grown up in the US on their old world. She could still revert to her English accent if needed, but generally spoke and acted like anyone else who’d gown up in Southern California. Jas also wore her hair very short and tended to dress and act a bit punk-ish. The only outward clue to her background was the fact the twins referred to her as “Mum”, partly out of necessity of having two mothers.

“Hey Jas! I’m in the bedroom. I’m on with Scott.” Daisy called out

She handed the tablet to Jas and she appeared on the screen.

“Hey Scott” She said with a smile “I know she’s busy, but can I talk to Skye for a second?”

“Sure,” Scott said, switching the call back to his tablet.

He carried it forward and handed it to Skye, taking over flying with a short “My aircraft”.

“Hi Honey” her wife began on the screen "Skye, where's your glasses?"

"I'm not going to crash into a cloud, I'll put them on when we land. What's up?"

“Guess what someone just got?”

“What? “

“Scotty got his first molar!” Jas said, holding up the toddler. “Say hi to Mommy and Uncle Scott”

“Jas… sweetheart… I’m sure you’re excited, being a doctor and all. But our son has had teeth for some time. He bit that Lance Hunter fellow at Scott and Daisy’s wedding.”

“No, that was Daisy.”

“No. Sprout was with me when it happened. I was changing her.” Skye said “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just the twins miss you, and I do two.”

“Well I miss you guys two. But Mommy needs to do her job just like Mummy needs to do her’s…”

“We need to get a move on. Jemma will be here any minute” Daisy said, poking into view, holding up Sprout so she could see her mother as well. “We love you guys.”

Daisy and Jas both blew kisses to the respective spouses and disconnected the call.

“Our wives are weird…” Skye said with a chuckle. "Women… Am I right?”

Scott looked over at her. “I don’t even know _where_ to start with that...”

“Can you take a freaking joke once in a while?” She said, “You treat me like one of the guys.”

“No, I treat you as a member of this family, as my partner and as my best friend.” Scott said before adding “And godmother to my daughter…”

“Wait…” Skye said, processing the last bit of what Scott had just said “REALLY?”

“Well, it seems only fair. Just don’t tell Daisy I told you. Partly because I haven’t told her yet.”

“Why?”

“Well she’s been insisted on so much. Daisy picked her name and basically said Mack as her godfather was non-negotiable. But she was reasonable enough to admit Toni is my daughter two, so she let me pick a godmother and I chose you.”

Skye was blushing by this point.

“You’re already a great mom to the twins and Daisy is going to need all the help she can get. The EXILES project is eating up a lot more of my time than yours at the moment.”

Skye sat there with a big, dumb smile on her face.

“You know, I also told Daisy I would never tell you this, but would you believe our first real argument was over you?”

“Well now that’s not awkward to just tell someone.” She chuckled “Bit of a buzzkill there… What was it about?”

“It was over where you’d be in our wedding party. As you can surmise… I won.”

“Daisy actually backed down on something? Someone call the Vatican, we’ve got a miracle on our hands…”

“That’s my line”

“You didn’t come up with it. How’d you get her to give in?”

“Well, you’re important to both of us and… we both figured since, well, you’re the reason we’re a family, you deserved as central a role as we could give you. If you hadn’t suddenly appeared in the storage room, I’d have never called back to base, she wouldn’t have come back and Daisy and I might never have cemented our relationship, let alone conceived a child together.

 “But since Jemma already had called dibs on the job of maid of honor, you would have only been a bridesmaid if you stood on Daisy’s side. She said letting me have my way was the only option to really get you involved. And that was the easy part. That night I spent three and a half hours over dinner explaining to family why I was asking a girl to be my ‘Best man’… Surprisingly Grandpa was the one who had no problem with it.”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to thank her.”

“I told you not to tell her I told you.”

“Well it was a fun experience and I really enjoyed it.”

“Fun? I'm sorry, did we attend the same party or did you somehow forget how my bachelor party turned into ‘The Hangover 4?’ I’m lucky I didn’t fall off the Staten Island Ferry, you're lucky you didn't fall off the Brooklyn Bridge and we’re still trying to figure out how the hell Davis got into that monkey enclosure in the Prospect Park Zoo...”


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later.

“Sidney tower, this is SHIELD 79203 requesting permission to land. Would further like to request…” Scott said, looking at the airport chart. “Runway 34L or 16R. I have a rookie on the stick and would prefer as much runoff room as possible. Over”

On hearing this Skye turned to look at him and made a face.

“Can’t you take a joke” Scott repeated in a mocking tone.

“ _G’day SHIELD 79203, we’ve been expecting you_.” The reply from the tower came back “ _You’re clear to land on runway 34L. Taxi to the end of the runway and then right, you party is waiting for you at the first hanger across from the domestic terminal_. _Just please make sure your co-pilot stops before the IKEA car park_. _Over_ ”

“Rodger that Sydney tower” Scott finished “SHIELD 79203 acknowledge Runway 34 L and taxi instructions and don’t crush the affordable Swedish crap. Over and out.”

“The what?” Skye asked

“I am _so_ making you watch ‘Futurama…” Scott said as he looked over at Skye “You ready?”

“Why can’t I just land on the thrusters?” she asked

“If you can’t land a plane on a two mile long runway the old fashioned way, you’re never going to get your full pilot’s license. Now take a deep breath, and go through the checklist, just like we practiced.”

Skye did so, with Scott only having to stop her from hitting the switch to trigger the replusor thrusters.

“Steady” He told her as the runway came into view “Lower your nose two or three degrees so we can see better…”

Scott looked over at Skye “Breath, kiddo. You’re gonna turn blue. I don’t want people shooting you thinking you’re a Kree.”

“Just a little more…” Scott said, just before he heard the rear wheels strike the pavement. “Nose down and reverse thrust”

 _Zephyr Zero_ slowed to a gentle roll.

“Great Job Skye…”  Scott said, holding up his hand for Skye to high five him “One thing… You were cleared for 34L… But you landed on 34R. This is the wrong runway.”

“What?” She yelped.

Scott started laughing hysterically. “GOT YA!”

She started repeatedly punching him in the arm.

“Eyes front! Eyes front!” He yelled” Beat on me all you want but at least watch where you’re going!”

 

They brought the plane into the hanger and found a familiar face waiting for them.

“Barty!” Scott called down to his cousin as he and Skye climbed down from _Zephyr Zero_

“I wish you’d stop calling me that.” The Brit answered in his stiff accent.

“Sorry… Bartholomew… You remember Skye, right?” Putting his arm around his partner’s shoulders “You should, it’s your fault I’m stuck with her in my life.”

She gave him an elbow in the gut.

He grimaced but continued.

“So what’s the emergency? Looks like an industry trade show in here.”

The room was full of various members of different national and international agencies. One of them came over quickly.

“Agents Riley and Johnson of SHIELD, I presume?” the man asked in an Australian accent

“How could you tell?” Scott answered in mock sarcasm “Yes, that’s us.”

“Barty warned us about you…” the aussie answered as Barty let out a much less proper sounding “OY!”

“I’m Chester Swain, I’m with ASIO. We’ve been waiting for you since this seems to be your area of expertise. Come with me please” He turned toward a guard waiting nearby. “Close the doors, please.”

The guard spoke into his radio and the hanger doors slid closed.

“Everyone if you’d all gather round, we can get started. I’d like to introduce you to SHIELD agents Scott Riley and Daisy Johnson…”

“Daisy’s my sister” Skye interrupted “I’m Skye.”

“I’m sorry to say that my wife couldn’t join us. She’s on maternity leave; we’re expecting a baby girl any day now.”

“OH, congratulations and I’m so sorry about that little mix up.”

“No problem, we are twins.” She said before adding under her breath to Scott “If only they knew…”

“There’s not enough Tylenol in the world to get over that headache.” He answered back “I’ve tried. You should have seen what happened when I went back to help Barry with something. One long migrain…”

“Anyway… We have reason to believe that that a surviving faction of HYDRA may have located a previously unknown artifact or artifacts in the outback about 300 KM west of Alice Springs.

He pressed a button and the lights lowered. A projector switched on and a series of satellite images appeared on one of the walls, showing a camp being set up and excavations being conducted.

“How do you know it’s HYDRA?” A voice spoke up it in a french accent

“This” Mr. Swain anwered and advanced to the next frame, a shot taken from the ground.

“We sent in a few of our people three days ago. We just got back these photos and haven’t heard anything since.”

He advanced the slides through different images taken through a telephoto lense, each zoomed in closer than the last until a crate with a familiar logo appeared on it.

“Damn it” one voice cried

“I thought we got them all” said another.

 “Can I see that last shot again?” Scott asked. “Where’s the computer this is plugged into?”

He pulled open the laptop and zoomed in on an object next to the box with familiar markings. Words only he could read.

“No…” he muttered.

“Agent Swain, how fast can you get my ride refueled?” Scott asked his host, with a noticeable panic in his voice

“Within twenty mintues? Why?”

“I know what they’ve found. We need to go, NOW!”

“What, what did they find”

“It’s Siltavion, possibly a crashed alien warship.”

“And you know this because?”

He looked around at the various other agents.

“What I am about to say cannot leave this room. Are we all clear on that?”

The other’s nodded in agreement.

 Scott took a deep breath.

“I’m…” he said nervously. “I’m not completely human. And I’m not referring to the fact I’m an Inhuman. I’m one quarter Siltavion. Which means that, unlike most Inhumans, I actually _am_ , at least partially, an alien, and that ship is from the same race my grandmother.”

 

“The Siltavion are a race of humanoids from the Andromeda Galaxy.”Scott informed the others after the ground crew had backed _Zephyr Zero_ out to be refueled.“They possessed extremely advanced technology that in some areas could almost rival that of Asgard itself. They built an empire spanning a sizeable chunk of their own galaxy and launched ships towards our own to explore and colonize. One of the crew of one of those ships eventually became my grandmother. Her ship passed through our Solar system about 75 years ago.  I now realize that the ship might have been drawn here by this derelict.”

“How do you know it’s a space ship?” an Asian woman sitting nearby asked

“The pattern of the dig site matches the profile of my grandmother’s ship. Siltavions also have developed a rudimentary form of artificial genetic memory. When I finally met my grandmother two years ago, she unlocked mine. I didn’t get much, but the one useful thing it did give me was the ability to read, write and speak their language. That panel next to the HYDRA box says ‘Cuk Volarta Siltao’k Imoka’ which roughly means ‘Vessel of the Empire of the Siltav Peoples.”

“This sound ridiculous.” One voice said, a large Russian gentleman standing nearby.

“Really?” Scott asked before calling for the lights to be raised. Once they were back to full strength, he leaned back and removed contact lenses from his eyes, revealing the true bright purple color of his irises.

“If Hydra gets their hands on anything on that ship, we are screwed. If you think this is a wild goose chase, fine, I don’t need you. If you do want to help, I’m taking off the moment my plane is fueled up.” And with that he stormed out onto the apron.


	3. Chapter 3

Barty walked over to Skye.

“You might want to have a word with your husband there…”

Skye grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him down till they were eye to eye.

“Look, I don’t know if you keep doing this because you think it’s funny or because you’ve been conked on the head one too many times, but for the LAST time, I’M NOT DAISY!” She screamed. “Has that sunk in yet or do I need to drive that point home more?” she said, balling her fist.

“No… no… I think this is fine…” Barty answered.

Skye let go of him and turned to walk away, only to spin around again and punch him square in the jaw anyway, knocking him down. She then walked out the Zephyr.

“You had that coming, Barty.” The Russian told him standing over him.

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” he said, still sprawled out on the ground.

“Because we all know it annoys you” the man replied.

 

“Sydney Tower, this is SHIELD 79203. This is notification of a protocol one emergency departure. Once my plane is fully fueled, I will be making a vertical takeoff and departing. I will signal when I’m ready to leave and again when it is clear to continue normal operations. Over”

“ _Understood SHIELD 79203_.” The tower replied.

Scott got up from the pilot’s seat and went back into the cabin to see how many would be joinging them. It seemed that aside from Skye and Agent Swaine, about ten of the delegates were coming of their own violation, along with Barty, who was sitting at the table with a bag of ice on his swollen jaw. Just because his skin was bullet proof, didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell.

“That crazy bird hit me.” He mumbled

“Please don’t call my sister-in-law a ‘Bird’ ya dumbass” Scott barked at him “or next time, _I’m_ gonna be the one who hits you.”

He came closer to his cousin and whispered “Look, I know you know full well what she is. We, as a family, would prefer to keep that a secret, OK? No more jokes. No more innuendos. Just stay away from her unless it’s absolutely necessary. Clear?”

Scott turned to the assembled agents.

“Everyone, thank you for joining me and please ignore the asshole in the kitchen. I would recommend you all sit facing forward for your comfort; I expect we might end up pulling a few G’s.”

Skye was sitting in the co-pilots’ seat

“If Barty opens his mouth again, you have my permission as your S.O. to shoot him.” He told her

“I didn’t bring an ICER, just a normal gun” Skye said

“I know…”

“Isn’t his skin, like, bullet proof or something.”

“No, that’s that Lucas or Cage or whatever he calls himself. Barty’s skin more acts kinetic armor. It tenses and solidifies the harder you hit it.

“Everyone ready?” He asked over the PA/

“Good to go” Agent Swain yelled up.

“Alright then” Scott said.

He called the tower, fired up the repulsor engines and they were off.

 

“Thank you for flying SHILED airways, this is your captain speaking, we are now in level supersonic flight, I’ve turned off the seatbelt sign, you are now free to move about the cabin.”

“You’re really happy with yourself, aren’t you?” Skye said to Scott after he finished.

Agent Swain popped his head into the cockpit.

“Um, Agent Riley, are you sure supersonic is a good idea…” He said, trying to hope Scott could take the hint.

“Agent Swain, do you have kids.”

“Yes…”

“Were you there when they were born?”

“My husband and I adopted.” Swain said

“OK, anyway, my wife very, very much wants me to be there. Her due date is in four days. Which means I would very much like to get where we’re going and get back ASAP.”

“Fine then.”

“One quick question, where are we going?” Scott asked

“You took off without knowing?”

“Well, I know where Alice Springs is, I just aimed for that and figured from there.”

“It’s about 25 kilometers due west of a small town called Haasts Bluff.”

“Alright then.” Scott said, adjusting the inputs.

 

They flew onwards into the night.

“Australia is pretty big” Skye noted “Are we going fast enough to get there? I don’t want to have to hear it from Daisy.”

“She won’t give you a hard time.” Scott said

“One of us NEEDS to be there.”

“I know… But if these guys…”

“You’re right. You’re right.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 4AM local time when Scott found a landing spot a safe distance from the camp.

“We can sneak up on them in the dark. Agent Swain, if things go south, I need you to keep in touch with your bosses.” Scott said, handing the man his phone “This has one of the best com modules built in to it, it can reach the plane through about a thousand feet of solid rock and that has a constant link to every communications satellite.

“Everyone else, be on guard. We don’t know how many hostiles we’re dealing with and we have no idea how well they’re armed.”

The gathered agents began the trek through the dark outback towards the dig site.

“The satellite imagery we’ve been working with shows they have at least four tents and a few heavy work vehicles surrounding a large dig hole.” Swain told them as they got closer.

“You two better stay back, your gun-ho attituded is liable to get us killed.” Barty said to Scott and Skye

“And you superiority complex is liable to get you killed” Skye told him.

“Shush!” Swain said “you took want to wake the entire outback?”

They crept closer to the camp site, reaching one of the far tents.

“they’re sleeping?” The Russian said, peaking inside

“these guys don’t look like Hydra.” Skye added, looking in another tent

“That’s because they’re not.” Swain said “Haasts Bluff is an Indigenous Community, these people are all from the town.”

“So, someone rounded up the locals and put them to work?” The Frenchman said. “Maybe we can get lucky and none of them will wake up”

They walked over to the shaft they’d seen in the satellite pictures.

“Skye, Barty and I will head down there.”

“Why you three?”

“We’re the ones with super powers…” Skye said “If there’s trouble we’ll be able to deal with it.”

Scott walked back to the plane and dragged out some climbing gear.

 

He helped Skye and Barty start down then followed.

“Wish Fitz and Jemma were here” Scott said as they repelled down the hole “The could probably tell us how long the ship had been here just by the rock and dirt samples.”

“Well, we’ve got to make do.” Skye said.

“What happened?” Barty asked.

“What, you missed the whole thing about Secretary Sherman firing them?”

“Why?” Barty asked

“Because they weren’t citizens.” Scott said “Were you not paying attention when SHIELD was dragged kicking and screaming into the DOD about a month about”

“You’re in the US military?”

“…not by choice…” Skye said

“Fury is still allowed a lot of leeway,” Scott continued “but they cut everyone who wasn’t an American citizen. Took poor Agent Rodriguez too. She was NOT a happy camper. Agent Mackenzie and her got married the same day so she couldn’t be deported. Daisy and I were dragged in as Best Man and Maid of Honor.”

“What happened to Fitz and Simmons?”

“Fury finagled them each with a work visa and a job with Stark Industries in New York to keep them nearby, but they lost their security classification. Some days I’m thankful Coulson’s not around for this. It would have broken his heart.”

“I see bottom.” Skye said, “Better than the ones I’ve been looking at.”

“What’s wrong with my bottom?” Barty asked.

“Dude… I’m gay…” She told him flatly, “you do the math.”

 

The three lowered themselves into a large chamber.

“Looks like an engineering section.” Scott said as he got out of the harness.

“How can you tell?” Barty asked

“That pipe you’re holding on to says ‘engine coolant.” Scott said “Definitively Siltavi.”

The began searching the ship.

“Does anything here look familiar?” Skye asked

“I didn’t get a good look around my grandmother’s ship.”

“Why didn’t you bring her?”

“How was I supposed to know this was going to be here?”

“Seriously, you two should consider marriage counseling.” Barty said

“Skye... shoot him.”

She pulled out her pistol and fired once into his back.

“You do realize that’s not going to do anything?” Barty said, though obviously it hurt.

“Did something,” Scott said, “made me feel better.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How big is this place?” Barty asked.

“What’s the matter, can’t keep a stiff upper lip.”

“Shut it. You d…”

“DON’T YOU DARE…” She screamed.

“The two of you stop.” Scott yelled

“I was going to call you a ‘damn pompous arse…” he said.

Scott had to telekinetically hold the two apart.

“You, keep that temper in check” He said to Skye before turning to Barty “and you shut your God damn mouth.”

The followed the empty halls into what looked like a backup control room.

“Maybe you can use the Tallas to get something out of these?” Skye asked, looking at the computer consoles.

“…I don’t have it…”

“You left him behind?” she asked “You know he doesn’t like that.”

“No… Sherman had my collection confiscated and sent to DARPA to be examined.”

“So no Tallas.”

He shook his head.

“No 5001?”

“He took that two…”

“Even your…”

“Yeah, that two. It’s in about a million pieces probably. Gonna take me months to put back together right, and I built that in under a week.”

“Ugh… Wait, the Zeyphr has a device in it, why isn’t DARPA pulling that apart.”

Scott though back to the massive yelling fest in the hanger from the DOD trying to confiscate the plane, only Fury to have to reach a quick and easy settlement. He was going to sell Scott the plane for a dollar if they didn’t back off. Mostly because Scott had already armed the weapons and Fury didn’t want to see him sent to the stockade.

“I can’t think of a reason for it.” He lied.

“this looks so clean.” Skye continued as she looked around the room. Everything outside had a fine layer of sand and dust, but this room was spotless.

“Well, it should. I spent so much time trying to get everything ready for you.” A familiar voice said.

“Mom?” Skye asked.

Jiayang Johnson was standing in the far doorway. Then they saw the undulations in her skin.

“Hive…” Scott said

“Hello, my daughter…” It said to Skye, reaching out for her.

“You’re not my mother.” Skye said, backing away “You stole her face, but you’re not her.”

“How did you get here?”

“you should have come back to check if those soldiers finished the job. As you can see, they didn’t. But, but I was weak. I crawled to the machine, used it to escape.”

“You didn’t go back?” Skye said, looking at Scott

“Let’s talk about this later.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, he has a habit of not following through on things.” Another voice said. Scott closed his eyes and hoped that he was hearing things.

He turned around and opened them.

“Hello, nephew…” Mysiri said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a slight spoiler for my "Elseworlds: The Lost Day" crossover story if you haven't read it yet 
> 
> (it's already done, rather short, and can be read here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948083/chapters/39825732

Agent Swain paced back and forth, occasionally peaking down the hole to see if the three were climbing back up yet.

“You keep doing that, Chester, you’re going to dig a second hole all by yourself.” The Russian said

 

The phone Scott had given him began to ring.

“Hello?” he answered.

“I’m sorry” the person on the other end said, judging by the voice a young woman “I’m looking for Scott…”

“He gave me the phone; he and his partner are investigating the dig site.”

“Well, when he comes back up, tell him Agent Allen called and the profile is not a match for anything in the data files…”

“got it. I’ll tell him when he gets back up.”

 

“You find anything?” Mack asked, standing over the young woman’s shoulder as she put the phone down.

“nothing in the database matches.”

“Try expanding the search.” He said “from what Scott’s grandma told us, they can be rather literal.”

“…which would mean a database query would only return results to an exact match. Like searching for “’dogs’ and not getting a hit because the file is named ‘dog’. I need to expand the search scope…” She started typing in new commands.

“Keep up the good work Agent Allen.” Mack said as he left the room

“Seriously, is it so hard for you guys to call me by my first name?”

“Fine, good work, Barry.”

“Thank you.” She said with a smile as she went back to typing.

“A girl named Barry…” Mack said, shaking his head as he left.

 

Meanwhile

 

“you again…” Scott said flaty

“Is that any way to speak to your elder?” Mysiri said, tilting her head.

“In your case, yes.”

“Who’s’ this little whimp?” she asked, spying Barty.

“Whimp?” Barty asked, insulted

“Ignore her.” He told his cousin before turning back to Mysiri “What are you up to now?”

“Turns out today is a very special day.” She said with an evil looking grin. “Do you want to take a guess?”

“The day I kick your ass clear into next week?”

“I forgot how sharp that wit of your’s is…” She said, folding her arms and looking at him with a scowl. “No… But close. You see, today’s the day, you save the world… by sacrificing her’s.”

“What?” Skye asked.

“I concur” Barty said “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Seriously, who is he?” Mysiri asked

“Just ignore him, I find it’s the easiest way.” Scott said “Barty, why don’t you be a good boy and go look around some more while I verbally spar with my archenemy.”

 

“Enough of this foolish nonsense.” Hive said before looking at Skye “My sweet little Daisy… You can save me right here, right now, if you just stop him from destroying our world.”

“What…”

Then she remembered what Scott had said, just after she got her memories back.

“Today’s THAT day?” She said.

“Yes” Mysiri said “They day Scott will send my ship back through time and space and dimension. Back to your earth’s past.”

“So you’re here to warn them?” Skye asked.

“No, unfortunately I don’t have a working radio.” She said “I’m here to watch _you_ stop him.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Don’t you want to be happy?” Hive asked “To be a family?”

“I think your brains must be scrambled.” Skye said. “I’m not helping you.”

“You’ll come around to our way of thinking, young lady” Mysiri said “you always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, let's welcome "Felicity-Barry" to S.H.I.E.L.D.


	7. Chapter 7

meanwhile

“So… Did you see anything you like?” Jas asked as they waited for their meal.

“That one place in Bayside looked amazing” Jemma added. “It’s ‘suburban’ enough, but still in the city, which should make Scott happy.”

“I don’t know…” Daisy said, shifting in her seat. Her feet were killing her. “We couldn’t do this some other day… like, I don’t know, after I’ve had the baby?”

“how often do we get to sit back and have a good time, just out as a family.” Jas said. “Besides, Try carrying twins.”

“So this is a contest now.” Daisy said, kidding around. “Jemma, you and Fitz are going to have to have triplets to shut her up…”

“Good God no, one is enough right now.”

“One…?” the other two said, looking at her confused.

“Yeah…. Fitz.”

The three laughed. Daisy stopped before the others and put her head down.

Jas and Jemma looked at Daisy. They could both tell something was bothering her.

“Daisy…” Jemma began “what’s the matter?”

“I’m that predictable?”

“How long have we known each other?”

“Fine… I’m worried. I don’t know if I’m cut out for this. Motherhood is a big responsibility and Toni… There is a very real chance she could end up like me… alone.”

They realized what she meant. It was a rough subject, but given their line of work, something that always had to be in the back of their minds. The idea they could go on a mission…

 

And not come back.

 

“I have yet to actually lay eyes on her, and I already know she’s my world.” She continued, patting her belly, “and Scott…”

“If he’s as good at being a father as he is at being an uncle…” Jas started.

“Not exactly the same skill set there.” Jemma told her.

“You guys…” Daisy interjected “The problem is… Scott… I am going to be in so much trouble… Scott’s technically autistic.”

“High functioning Asperger’s.” Jemma corrected. “Extremely high functioning.”

“You knew?”

“I’ve known him as long as you have…” She started to say “What’s it been, six, seven years now? When you know what to look for…”

“If I died, and left him alone,” Daisy continued “he’d be up a creek without a paddle trying to take care of her. I’ve done a lot of thinking over the past few months. I’ve considered quitting SHIELD…”

“Don’t do that!” Jemma said, shocked.

Daisy shook her head “No. I thought about it and I decided not to. What I did decide was… oh God.”

“What?”

“Guys… I think my water just broke…”

 

Meanwhile Meanwhile

 

Barry sat at her desk, feet up, staring at the screen.

“How does he read this, it’s just different sized squares…” She said to no one as the computer parsed through Siltavion text.

A few more minutes went by for her until her computer beeped.

“Finally…” she said, putting her feet down and sitting normally.

She started reading the text. “Let’s see… Prototype…”

“Mack!” She yelled.

 

Meanwhile Meanwhile Meanwhile

 

“You’re messing with me again.” Skye said, pulling her gun out.

“It’s the truth, my sweet little girl” Hive said.

“SHUT UP!” Skye screamed, pointing the gun toward Hive.

“Could you really do it… again?”

“Skye…” Scott said “Don’t let her get to you.”

“Maybe you should let yourself do the job…” Mysiri said, pressing a button on a console.

A machine in the middle of the room began to glow, releasing a fine mist into the air above it. The mist particles quickly organized themselves into perfect images of Scott and Skye.

With her pointing her gun at him.

“You have no right to play god!” The projection of Skye yelled

“This is about saving lives.” The projection of Scott yelled back. “About saving the world.”

“Your world… not mine.”

Skye watched as the image of her lifted her hands to fire off her gun, only to see in one, swift motion, Scott raise his and shoot her dead in the chest.

“That was, or should I say, will be, recorded in this room.” Mysiri said, “He is going to kill you, and then kill everyone on your earth.”

Scott’s eyes went wide

“This is the missing half of your ship.” He realized. “You always had this as a fall back plan. All that crying was just a show to distract us.”

“And you said ‘Sympathy’ was a strength.” Mysiri said, seeming proud of herself “The ship carrying my younger self will be here any moment. This will ether end one of two ways. I get what I want. Or you have to sacrifice someone you care about.”

“Enough with the talking.” Hive said “Wait… where’s the other one?”

In all the commotion, Barty was gone.”

“He doesn’t matter.” Mysiri said “So, nephew, what’s it going to be. Your world, or your best friend? Choose.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You know… You’ve predicated this entire conversation on the idea one of us is going to kill the other. Or that we would buy that obviously fake transmission.”

“It’s not a fake. You can look at the console yourself. It will tell you exactly how long ago the data was downloaded.”

“I’m not an idiot, time travel is involved here…”

“Or it could be real… ether way, you only got a few more minutes to choose. Then my ship will arrive. You can save this world, and doom poor little Skye here, or you can let me have what I want…”

“What the hell is it with you and the melodrama? Seriously. When you go out to eat, do you spend twenty minutes going on an emotional roller coaster over whether you want soup or salad? I mean….”

Scott suddenly felt like a fool and a genius at the same time.

“Ok, fine. I choose to let Skye’s world survive. I’m not going to do anything.”

“You… you what?” Mysiri stammered

“Scott, are you nuts?” Skye asked

“I choose to do nothing.”

Mysiri looked dumbfounded, while Skye’s eyes opened with realization.

“Did you really think two years would make me forget? You only needed the gravitonium to fix your ship _BECAUSE_ I broke it.”

Scott had her, Mysiri was sweating bullets.

“You don’t have any cards to play.” He continued “This was all a misdirection. Revenge. Simple, and might I say, petty revenge. Your ship probably isn’t even coming.”

At that, an alert began to sound throughout the ship.

“That’s the short range emergency beacon activating…” Mysiri said “My ship should have just pasted the moon.”

“Well my point about you being powerless still stands.” Scott said

“A wrecked Siltavion starship on this world? Who do you think they’re going to blame, before they even realize it’s the same ship.”

“…”

“I thought so, hiding by your arrogance.”

“Not my arrogance.” Scott said “His.”

THUD!

“You were right” Barty said, looking over Mysiri’s limp form on the deck “She’s so full of herself.”

The English agent was standing over the unconscious alien, having hit her in the head with a broken section of pipe.

Scott quickly turned and willed Hive hard into the closest wall.

“Don’t think I forgot you.” He said, walking over and touching her forehead. He felt the slight jolt signaling his power copying was working. He closed his eyes and focused.

 

Up on the surface, the waiting agents heard the locals waking up.

“Agent Swain, ASIO, everyone alright?”

“Yes,” one of the townspeople said “Whatever that… thing did to us is past.”

“Sergei” Swain yelled to the Russian “Get them to the plane”

The larger man nodded and call for them to follow him.

At the same time, Scott’s phone started ringing in Swain’s pocket again.

“Agent Swain? This is Director Nick Fury.”

“A pleasure sir, what can I do for you.”

“Get everyone out of there, now! You’ve got incoming.”

Swain looked skyward, and saw a small dot flying past. For a second, he thought it was the International Space Station…

Then it changed direction. Now it was coming right at them.

“I’ve got eyes on it.” Swain said as it got closer “And If I may say so sir, it’s fucking enormous.”

 

Down in the ship, the three agents watched Hive wreathe in pain.

“Regret working with that bitch?” Skye asked the thing in her mother’s body.

“Yes…” She said as she fell to her knees.

Scott looked down on her. “You understand if I let you live, I have to send you to a place like Maveth. I’m immune to your control anyway, and so long as you’re in close proximity to me, you might as well be powerless.”

She stuck her hand up to try to ether control him or feed off him, only for her parasites to die.

“Does ‘that doesn’t work on me’ not register to you?” He asked as he began to step away. Suddenly, everything around them began to shake.

“We’re too late.” Skye yelled

“not yet.” He said, furiously typing into the control consoles.

Hive used this moment to get up and run.

Skye started to chase after her but Barty stopped her.

“Trust me, love, you don’t want to go down there…”


	9. Chapter 9

Hive ran down the passageway. She had to get far enough away from Scott she could regain full control of her powers and he lose his copy of them.

As she ran, she thought about how grateful she was to Mysiri, and yet how she was sure the alien had doomed her. She partly wished she was still back on that hell hole. Back in her own universe. Back where she was safe from these SHIELD agents who caused her nothing but pain.

The ship rumbled and shook. Its present counterpart was now hovering directly overhead. The rumbling increased. Mysiri had told her the first thing they would do would be trying would be to dig the ship out with tractor beams.

But the ship had been buried there for eons. It was meant to survive the rigors of space, not being buried deep underground so long even races such as the Asgardians would consider it almost an eternity.

Soon, it was too much. The complete ship above had quickly bored holes in the ground to its buried self and activated its tractor beams to pull it up. The pull twisted the superstructure of the hull. Everything began to buckle.

Then, it happened.

A chunk of ceiling panel dropped, striking her in the back of the head and knocking her down. She rolled over as another section fell on her, trapping her in place.

 

Back in the control room, Scott, Skye and Barty were holding on for dear life. Soon, the shaking stopped.

“Skye?” Scott asked.

She didn’t answer right away but walked over the console.

She stood there for a moment.

“We need to do this.” She eventually said, ‘What buttons do we need to push?”

“You understand what’s going to happen?”

“It already happened. We can’t make it worse, can we? I don’t want to end up like that Deke guy. I don’t want to dis….”

She swallowed

“I don’t want to die… Jas… the twins… I don’t want to lose them. Sure, we were together in that other life, but… We’re here. Now. And I’m not giving that up.”

“All right then, we’ll do it together.” He said, putting his hand on top of her’s.

He then pulled her hand off the panel.

“What are you doing?”

“Exactly what I’m supposed to do.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, what? What are you supposed to do?”

“Nothing!” He yelled as he grabbed on to her and Barty and started to run down the corridor. They eventually found themselves at a point where the structure had buckled, and they could see the rocky walls of the ships former tomb side away.

“They’re pulling the ship up? Aren’t we going to stop them?” Barty asked

“Nope, we’re doing nothing.”

“I wish you would share what your grandma tells you ahead of time.” Skye said.

“She didn’t tell me anything. I figured this all out on my own.” Scott said with his big dumb old smile on his face. “Skye, think back to the video… what was wrong with that picture?”

“I’ll tell you, you shot me.”

“Yeah, but how?”

‘You pointed your gun at me and… Holy shit…” Skye said

“Mind filling me in?” Barty asked.

“I’m telekinetic, remember, I don’t NEED to aim so long as I know where my target is.”

“So If you were never going to shoot me, where did that video clip come from?”

“I don’t know, it must be a Boostrap Paradox…” Scott said with glee.

“A what?” The two asked.

“Jesus, you two and I have a date with ‘Doctor Who’ later…”

Eventually, the gap they were standing next two opened up to the surface and they quickly jumped out and started running.

“Get back to the plane!” Scott yelled.

“Don’t need to tell me that” Barty said. The ground behind their feet was breaking up as the wider section of the ship below them broke through. The raced past the trashed remains of the camp that he been blow away by the arriving ship. They only stopped to look once they were over the hill they’d landed behind, and finally got a good look at the Siltavion ship. It looked like two flatted out eggs in a line. The battered remains of the buried part looked like a shipwreck dragged from the bottom of the ocean.

“We should probably get as far away from here as possible.” Scott said as he turned and ran towards the jet.

Within a minute, they three were aboard and Scott had them airborne and flying away.

“God I hope whatever happens has a minimum safe distance…” He said as the plane raced away.

He pressed a button on the instrument panel and a holographic projection from the rearview camera appeared between them.

 

Mysiri’s eyes fluttered open as the room shook gently.

“No… Oh no no no… she cried. She rushed to the console and began entering commands, trying desperately to get the ship’s attention.

The fired down a beam of energy into a receiving unit, and the two ships began to shake violently. She saw what button she'd pressed

“It was me…” she said as engines exploded, a shockwave reaching out towards the fleeing jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick summery of what a Bootstrap paradox is, courtesy of the 12th Doctor and the official Doctor Who YouTube channel.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4SEDzynMiQ


	10. Chapter 10

The blast wave tailed them for a few miles, but eventually trailed off behind them.

Scott took a deep breath.

“well… I am never going anywhere without any of my gear ever again. Tallus, 5001 and the you-know-what…”

“No games” Skye said, “what the HOLY FUCK just happened?”

 

“Ok… well, here’s how I understand it. Everything we just did was recorded. That’s how Grandma knew who I was, what my inhuman abilities were, and they fact I had something to do with the ship’s accident.

“Then where did that video footage come from of you shooting me?”

“I have no clue, like I said…”

“Yeah, yeah, shoelace paradox.”

“Bootstrap…”

“Shut up about that… Seriously how did you know to do nothing?”

“you really want to know” he asked, suppressing a laugh.

She nodded.

“Because none of the buttons were labeled…” He said before laughing hysterically, while she hung her head and started punching his arm again.

He looked over at her after he’d calmed down.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I should have known that if I hung around you long enough, I was going to put myself in that situation. The thought about what Mysiri was saying was… tempting, but, did I ever tell you what Jas said to me the day the twins were born?”

Scott shook his head

“I had apologized for running out.” She continued. For leaving her like that. For causing all this. But she told me ‘look at all the good that came from it’. I couldn’t see good at that point. All I saw was pain. But, with time… I saw a sister who loves me, a best friend who goes out of his way for me, a wife who’s always there for me, and two little angels to be my world… I don’t need someone to give me a ‘perfect life’, I’ve already got one.

“You know what? Scratch that, not a best friend… a brother.”

Scott put his arm on her shoulder.

“We are one crazy family.” He said

 

Scott set the plane down outside Alice Springs hospital to offload the townsfolk they had on the plane.

“well, I checked in” Swain said “We woke up everyone in the outback it seems.

Suddenly, the com link switched on.

“Scott!” Mack’s voice said “We’ve been trying to reach you guys for a while. You need to get back here now! Daisy’s in labor!”

“I’m gonna need to meetup with a KC46 If I’m going to make it back in time.”

“I’ll ask Director Fury to call the Air Force to have someone meet you.”

“Roger that.” Scott said before he got up and stuck his head back into the cabin.

“Sorry folks, but this is where I leave you guys. I need to get back to New York.”

“Why” the Russian asked.

“I’m about to be a father…”


	11. Chapter 11

Scott had never pushed _Zephyr Zero_ that hard before, but his trusty friend didn’t let him down, and within a few hours, he’d dropped in in a park back in Queens and was running down the street into the hospital entrance where Daisy was waiting.

“name please?” the receptionist asked.

“Riley. Johnson.  Johnson-Riley” Scott panted, trying to catch his breath and using every conceivable permutation of her last name Daisy had.

“The patient’s name sir, not yours.”

“The ‘patient’ is my wife. She’s in labor. Which way is the maternity ward?”

“Well it’s to the left and upstairs, but I’m going to need to see Id.”

“HERE” he said, slamming his SHIELD badge and ID onto her desk.

“Agent Scott Riley, husband of Quake…” he said, as, if on cue, the building started to shake slightly. He pointed towards the ceiling “Unless you want that to keep happening…?”

“Third floor, section G, delivery room 2 sir…” She told him in a slight state of shock.

 

“Daisy! Honey I’m here!” He yelled as he burst into the room. Jas and Jemma were both assisting, and quickly got Scott into a robe and gloves.

“SCOTT!” She cried as another contraction hit. The building shook more. He ran over and grabbed her hand.

“You’re cutting it real close…” her obstrican, Dr. Millworth, said.

“Hey, you deliver babies, I save the world…” Scott joked to the older man.

“I’ve got you.” Scott told Daisy, taking her hand. He rolled up a bit of his sleeve so their skin could make contact.

“Don’t let go…” She said “Don’t ever let go…”

“Never” he said with a smile, giving her a kiss. “I love you too much”

She whelped in pain again. Scott countered her vibrations to keep the building from being damaged.

“I can see a head” Jas said after a few more minutes “one more good hard push.”

“Come on Daisy, you can do this” Jemma added.

Daisy screamed to the heavens, and another sound entered the room.

Tiny crying.

 

 

Antoinette Melinda Johnson-Riley had arrived.

 

 

After being cleaned up, Dr. Millworth handed the proud parents their newborn daughter.

“Hi there, sweetie.” Daisy told the little baby, whipping away the tears of joy. “We’re your mommy and daddy. We’re going to take good care of you.”

She turned to Scott “She’s definitely got her father’s eyes.”

Scott looked down and saw that she had a slight purple tinge to her otherwise normal eyes.

“I guess that’s just something we’re going to have to get used to.”

“The first of many things I guess.” Daisy said, turning back to the baby. “God, she’s perfect.”

“Of course she is” Scott said “She’s ours. “

 

A few hours later, the rest of their extended family had arrived, taking turns sitting in with Scott, Daisy and little Toni.

Eventually it was May’s turn.

“Scott, would you give us a moment?” Daisy asked him.

“Um…”

“Go get me a sandwich or something from downstairs, I’m hungry.”

“Sure.” He said. He got up, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out.

“She’s adorable.” May said, looking at the sleeping baby.

“Thanks.”

“God I wish Coulson could have been here.” May said “He’d probably be acting like a grandpa already.”

Daisy could see on her face how much she missed him.

“On that note, there’s something I want to ask you…” Daisy said. “I want to ensure my daughter is well taken care of should… should something happen to me and Scott.”

“So… what?” May asked “I thought Scott said Mack and Skye…”

“No… It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Daisy told her. “Actually, a lot more complicated.

“How complicated are we talking? What, like a grandmother?”

“No. I don’t want you to be _like_ a grandmother to her.” Daisy said. She took a deep breath “I want you to… _be_ her grandmother. I want… I want you to adopt me. For her sake.”

Daisy reached for the draw in the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out a manila file folder.

“I’ve had all the paperwork drawn up. You would just need to sign it, and we’d go before a judge and I’d be your daughter.”

May was not sure how to respond

“Can I think about it?” She asked.

Daisy nodded, and May stepped out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hello?” The older man’s voice answered “Mille?”

“How’d you know?” She asked her father.

“I might not be a spy, but I can still read the caller-ID…” Mr. May said with a chuckle.

“I need your advice on something.” May told him.

“Well, that’s a first…”

“You remember Daisy?”

“The girl who can cause earthquakes?”

“Yeah… She just had a baby, a little girl.”

“That’s wonderful!” She felt like she could hear him smiling “Call a T you moron!”

“What?”

“Sorry, watching ‘Wheel of Fortune’… I think these three must have skipped spelling in grade school.”

“Here’s the thing… Daisy just asked me something and I’m not sure how to respond. She wants me to adopt her, to be the baby’s grandmother.”

“Wow…” Her father answered “that’s… well… Have you spoken to your mother about this?”

“She hasn’t answered me yet.”

“Oh, right, it’s Tuesday. I think she’s at Bingo with her friends”

“Besides, she’d probably tell me to say yes, and then show up at Daisy’s doorstep, micromanaging the lives of her, her husband and the baby. I wanted an honest opinion, not her empty nest syndrome.”

“Well, I mean, I’m not sure what to say other than to do what feels right.”

 

May walked back into the room, where Daisy was feeding Toni.

“Well?” Daisy asked.

May stood there for a moment. She then raised her hand, holing a pen, which she clicked open.

“…Where do I sign?” she said with a serious face before smiling.

Daisy smiled back “Bottom of the first and last pages… Mom.”

May looked over the document.

“Wait…” May said “I’m not sure I should sign this.”

“Why not?” Daisy asked, confused.

“What about Skye?”

“I though you might say that” Daisy said as she produced another envelope from behind her back.

 

Mr. May was getting ready to go to bed when his phone buzzed again.

It was a text message from Melinda, with a picture her standing next to Daisy’s bed, with Daisy holding holding baby Toni.

“Meet your new Granddaughter and Great-Granddaughter”

A new text popped up just as he was about to the put the phone down.

“Change of plans”

A second photo quickly followed, this time of Daisy and Skye surrounded by their spouses and children.

“I decided to upgrade. How does two granddaughters, two great-granddaughters and a great-grandson sound?”

 

Somewhere else…

Somewhen else…

 

Hive opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a cave, under a blanket of furs.

“Welcome back…” said

“No… not again…” Hive said, standing.

“Mysiri, I’m not helping you anymore.”

“Is that so?” The alien said as she stepped into the fire light. She had aged visibly.

“What happened?”

“Did I ever tell you how our FTL drives worked?”

Hive shook her head.

“They tunnel outside space and time.” Mysiri said, “they are very fine-tuned instruments. One misstep, and things go wrong. I’ve lived here alone for about four hundred years, till you came tumbling from the sky…”

 

“what happened?”

“The ship tried to transfer energy into the damaged section. I’d accidently left a link open to the main reactor. It destabilized and the blast wave caused… Everything. It was my fault it was always my fault. The explosion sent the forward half of the ship to your earth and the 1940s. It sent the back half to be buried thousands of years in the past, and the wreckage, well, see for yourself”

“So, now what? Where are we?” Hive asked as she stood.

A loud thud followed by a roar echoed through the cave.

“What was that noise?” Hive ask as she stepped outside.

“Oh? That? Just the local fauna…” Mysiri said as Hive stepped outside, looking at the distant rising sun.

The beast that caused the noise was across a small river, below the cave. It was extremely large as it lumbered along the river bank.

“now that you’re here, I can finally get started.” Mysiri said

“With what? And what is that?”

“I’ve had an idea. As for him, well, I was never much into biology…” Mysiri answered “but if I remember right, that creature is called a ‘Tyrannosaurs Rex…”

 

 

 

 

 

Next time, we take a break from aliens and dimension hopping for something a little more... creepy.

A side story from another potential world...

**Agents of SHIELD**

_ **The Black Mist** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... That last bit, about the “side story from another world...”
> 
> Yeah it’s a lie.
> 
> The Black Mist is actually EXTREMELY important to the overall storyline.
> 
> I wanted it be a twist, but now “Rise of the Iron Rider” is getting better numbers and it’s just going to confuse people once I finish Iron Rider given the plot developments of that story.


End file.
